narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rinne Sharingan
Madara Madara had exact same Rinnesharingan. :Yes, he did, think he should be added as well.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::We know. I'll ask a sysop to add him. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 18:16, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Already did.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:16, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke as well. At least the creation of this page proves my point.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 19:18, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :No he does not. All Rinnegan are '''light purple.' Sasuke has a Rinnegan that is light purple with six tomoe. The Rinne Sharingan is red with nine tomoe. Get it through your thick skull. Sasuke has the Rinnegan, not the Rinne Sharingan that Kaguya, the Ten-Tails and Madara possess. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 19:22, November 1, 2014 (UTC) : Isn't Sasuke stated to just have the Rinnegan in his left eye? Arawn 999 (talk) 19:20, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:22, November 1, 2014 (UTC) You just don't get it, do you? Sasuke's left eye bears the power of both the Rinnegan and Sharingan in an incomplete form. The Rinnesharingan was a term used to describe Kaguya's third eye but there is so much evidence in the manga that Sasuke has an incomplete version of the eye.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 19:27, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sasuke's eye was called Rinnegan. Kaguya's eye was called Rinne Sharingan. So we do the same. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:29, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::^Exactly. The manga stated that Sasuke had the Rinnegan. The fourth databook stated that Kaguya has the Rinne Sharingan. Can't argue with Kishi. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 19:32, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Did the fourth data book state Itachi had blaze release? No, at least it hasn't yet, that's speculation. If sasuke's rinnegan meets the criteria of a rinne sharingan, shouldn't he be a listed user as well? Yes, sasuke's in light purple. But who cares? It makes more of a difference that he has '''tomoe' in his rinnegan. Also, on a side note, wasn't his rinnegan originally red in color? Or in the manga or something..? Either way.. color < tomoe DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:44, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Who are you to decide that? In the databook, Sasuke's eye was called Rinnegan and Kaguya's eye was called Rinne Sharingan. So we are doing the same. We're not going to change official terms just because we think our description fits them better. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:48, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, then what did you guys just do with Itachi by listing him as a blaze release wielder? is that not deciding on your own terms?DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:49, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :The reason why Amaterasu is Blaze Release is because of this fact: Shaping a nature does not advance it. For example, when Sasuke shapes his Chidori into Chidori Sharp Spear, is the Sharp Spear a new lightning nature because of that? No. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 16:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::In that case, we had no other choice, because there is almost none information about Blaze Release. If the databook gives us more information, we'll act accordingly, of course. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't agree to your thesis DazzlingEmerald, just as I don't agree to Itachi having Blaze Release. Both are fanon in my eyes, but maybe I am wrong, hopefully the databook tells us more about it. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 17:03, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes, if the data book says otherwise, we'll change it. And Sasuke is not a user of the Rinne Sharingan. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 17:09, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Jutsu Amenominaka and likely Space-Time portal should be added as Rinne Sharingan jutsus.--Oranjelo100 (talk) 18:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :They will appear in a while. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:37, November 1, 2014 (UTC) "Several Characters" The trivia currently states this eye was referred to as a Rinnegan by several characters, but unless I'm mistaken, it was only Sasuke who actually called it that. Were there any other instances it was referred to as such?--BeyondRed (talk) 02:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :You have a point. We didn't name this eye the Rinnegan until Sasuke claimed it was a Rinnegan Genjutsu. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:06, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Sakura referred it as a Rinnegan after first seeing it in chapter 676 --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:09, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::She was talking about Sasuke's Rinnegan. She didn't even comment on Madara's Rinne Sharingan because it was the end of the chapter by then and he was up in the sky. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:13, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry just relised my mistake. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:15, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::@Saru, happens to all of us. @Red, I will edit the trivia section. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:21, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Also the sage himself referred kaguya eye to be called "Rinnegan" Ankhael (talk) 02:30, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :When? • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :: The Sage called it a Sharingan, or more appropriately, said it had the "power of the Sharingan". Nothing about a Rinnegan. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 04:27, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Name I know this is stupid, but how do we know that it isn't ''Rinnesharingan or Rinne-Sharingan instead of Rinne Sharingan?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:54, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Is it that important? Our translators translated it and decided it was Rinne Sharingan. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 19:56, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess so.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 19:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Ask Tau. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:08, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::It depends on the translator, really. The same way ''Kotoamatsukami is often written as Koto Amatsukami. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::I see no problem with the way it's now, either. Rinne Sharingan sounds much better than "Rinnesharingan" unless you like to break your tongue--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:14, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You mean it looks better to you not sound. There isn't an issue with how it is now, it's just more commonly practiced to hyphenate words like these.—Cerez365™ (talk) 20:22, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Rinne Sharingan Should the 6 nature elements and Six Paths Techniques be added as well, since it is still the rinnegan, but a more powerful one? :Kaguya didn't use Six Paths Technique tho--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:52, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :: She could absorb any jutsu, which sounds exactly like Preta Path. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 22:35, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Obito We all know that Obito didn't awaken the Rinne Sharingan, at least not on his forehead. However, he could cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi (or was about to), which is doable only through the Rinne Sharingan (which he was about to manifest through his Tailed Beast Mode). While I actually oppose putting him as a owner of this dōjutsu, I think a trivia point should be added about it.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:54, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :The "Biju-jinchuuriki relationship" physics is a mess for sure--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Tomoe Should we add that the Rinne Sharingans of the Ten-Tails (4th World War), and Madara (post Infinite-Tsukuyomi) had 6 tomoe? D.Phoenix (talk) 23:22, November 4, 2014 (UTC) What is the 6 tomoe version of the Rinne Sharingan classified as? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC) All-Killing Ash Bones, Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball and Rabbit Hair Needle Since All-Killing Ash Bones, Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball and Rabbit Hair Needle are all Kekkei Mōra, shouldn't they be considered under Rinne Sharingan as well? Since it appears the Rinne Sharingan allows every Kekkei Mōra technique, not just her dimension manipulation and Infinite Tsukuyomi. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 06:55, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Black Zetsu was able to use Yomotsu Hirasaka and All-Killing Ash Bone with Kaguya's severed arm, so at the very least those don't seem to be related to her eye.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::And Black Zetsu isn't listed as a user, he also is Kaguya's will, so it was still Kaguya who used it then. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:11, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Zetsu simply borrowed the power from its mother's severed arm, otherwise itself could never use it. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:37, November 21, 2014 (UTC)